


Because Of A Video

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Friendship, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, kiss, otp, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Dan and Phil finally admit they have feelings for each other.





	Because Of A Video

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> Welcome to another short story that came to me after  
>  watching Dan & Anthony video. 
> 
> Please kudos / comment 
> 
> Thank you so much

“Hey Phil! would you be able to look at my video? It’s all finished and I would like your opinion.” 

 

Phil was in the lounge room sitting on the couch when Dan comes in with his laptop.  
Dan looked at what Phil was wearing.   
He was wearing a purple shirt, with a cute lion face on it. He also wore a black pair of trousers.   
Phil looked at what Dan was wearing a black shirt with a llama on the front of it  
and also he wore black pair of trousers.   
Dan spoke suddenly trying to get Phil’s attention.

 

Phil sat for a moment thinking of what he would say next.   
“Dan your videos are great, you really don’t need me to watch them.” 

WTF thought Dan? Was Phil being serious right now.  
“Really Phil you always watch my videos, so whats going on?”   
Truth was Phil was jealous / hurt about the way Dan acted in his last video with Anthony. 

“Nothing ok but your editing skills, have come a long way and   
you don’t need my input.”   
Phil started speaking hastily as  
The room began to fill uneasy and things went from bad to worse.

“Have I pissed you off somehow?”  
Phil hated the way Dan would assume things.  
“Leave It Dan go post your video  
it’s fine the way it is.”   
Phil got more and more upset by the minuet.   
Dan spoke out letting his anger take over.  
“Fine but if its crap it’ll be on your shoulders, oh FYI Phil your being a dick right now.” 

Dan’s words blurted out, than grabbing his laptop he stormed off down the  
hallway to his bedroom.   
Phil got his laptop and went down the hallway following Dan.   
Phil got to Dan’s door and he opened his laptop which started playing Hello Internet. 

Hello Internet was Dan’s first video and he hated people playing it.   
Inside the room Dan was sat on his bed hearing Phil playing his first video.  
“PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON’T TURN THAT OFF I WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE   
AND NOT COME BACK.” 

Phil wasn’t expecting Dan to say that specially in such anger. So quickly Phil shut his laptop feeling defeated.   
Dan opened the door to see Phil standing before him.   
Phil’s face was calmer but neither of them talked. After minuets of unsettling silence Phil finally spoke.   
“Im sorry I guess a joke can go to far sometimes, I won’t play that video ever again.” 

Dan noticed that Phil was actually really sorry and that made him feel bad.   
“It’s ok I overreacted , but Phil why don’t you want to watch my videos anymore?” 

Phil bowed his head in defeat knowing he would have to answer Dan.   
“Because you don’t need me, you know what to keep and what not. It was very evident in the Anthony video.”

Dan was starting to understand where Phil was coming from.   
“The Anthony video wait!!! Phil OMG are you Jealous, of when I said to Anthony the we should kiss part?”

Phil’s cheeks blushed red and everything became clear to Dan .   
“Now it all makes sense Im so sorry, it was just a joke I really don’t want to kiss him.” 

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled as the tension started to fade away.  
“Yes I admit it Im jealous, see Dan I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship.”

Dan’s heart started beating fast and his head was spinning. Did Phil say he had feelings for him?   
his brain could not register this.   
Nor could he find the words to say back, but eventually his words seem to appear. 

“What? Omg Phil !!! I have feelings for you too, why did it take us this long to say something.  
Never had truer words been spoken, as it had been a long time coming. 

“Because we are silly nerds, who can’t admit our feelings because we didn’t want to wreck our friendship.”   
Dan pulled Phil inside the bedroom and they sat down on the bed together. 

“Wow Im shook for once but Phil you should know, that if I want to kiss anyone for the rest of time it would be you.”   
Now it was Dan’s turn to blush as they starred at each other. 

“Cheesy much Dan? I love it and I love you will you be my boyfriend Dan?”   
Instead of Dan saying yes he grabs Phil pulling him close and their lips kiss. 

The kiss felt like fireworks going off in every direction. It was like everything beautiful and nice in the world   
Phil’s lips where soft and Dan’s smooth.   
Kissing went on until they had to come up for air. 

“Does that answer your question Phil? But just so you know my answer is yes I will be your boyfriend.”


End file.
